


современный прометей

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Ангел скучала, сидя в своей стальной темнице на вершине Тысячи Порезов. Но один раз она нашла то, что никак не поддавалось расшифровке. Это было что-то, что было дорого Джеку... или он егобоялся.





	современный прометей

В Бункере было скучно.  
Конечно, особым развлечением можно было назвать относительно недавнюю игру, которую отец — то есть, конечно же, Джек, Красавчик Джек, мистер СЕО — называл в шутку «Приведи Разъяренных Варваров Прямиком К Хранилищу», за что чуть попозже эти «варвары» отомстили ему и оставили на память не слишком-то симпатичный шрам на лице, но эта игра длилась всего пару месяцев, а затем она завершилась. Иногда было забавно наблюдать за тем, как копошатся искатели на Пандоре, проживая свои странные безумные жизни, но и это со временем приелось.  
Хотелось бы связаться с Лилит, но Ангел чувствовала — только посмеет сделать это, только расскажет ей страшный секрет, как Джек мгновенно лишит ее и этого развлечения, а затем отправит в центральный офис на еще более скучный и серый Эден-5, где из веселого были разве что звонки в техподдержку.  
А потому Ангел скучала, сидя в своей стальной темнице на вершине Тысячи Порезов.  
«Гелиос» слепо пялился на Пандору, а Ангел казалось, что это ее собственный глаз наблюдает за каждым уголком на планете, начиная от забытых развалин «Атласа» и заканчивая далекими северными землями.  
Бандиты внизу развлекались тем, что регулярно устраивали самоубийственные парады к стене аннигиляции, и это вызывало у нее подобие улыбки — все же, контролировать роботов, которые потом оттирали кровь и куски мозгов на дороге приходилось ей. Нормальные девочки-подростки занимались уборкой в своей комнате, а Ангел убирала чужие останки, чтобы в следующий раз Джек не вляпался в чьи-то кишки и не устроил ей получасовую лекцию о том, как это негигиенично и вообще «воняет так, будто скагг блеванул».  
Впрочем, у нее было небольшое развлечение.  
Ангел была доступна вся база данных «Гипериона», которую даже тысячи опытнейших программистов под предводительством ее папаши не смогли скрыть от ее всевидящего ока. Она взломала ее за какую-то миллисекунду, больше даже не потребовалось — и даже следов не оставила.  
Копаться в файлах было весело лишь потому, что там встречались абсурдные проекты, смешные фамилии и переписка Абсолютно-Точно-Красавчика-Джека, которого Ангел прекрасно знала под именем Тимоти Лоуренса, и Вот-Уж-Точно-Красавчика-Джека, то есть, ее папаши.  
Нет, все же, ей не нравилось это имя. Джек. Крикливо, позерски. Джон было просто, зато звучало хорошо, только вот свихнувшимся тиранам не диктовали подобное, пусть они и роптали над тобой со своей мерзкой и непонятной любовью.  
Впрочем, пока что Ангел устраивало.  
До шлаковых инжекторов оставалось еще полгода.  
Но один раз она нашла то, что никак не поддавалось расшифровке. Тщательный анализ показал, что это был почти что уничтоженный код ИИ, старый, и, кажется, явно ворованный — Ангел мгновенно распознала старый далевский язык шифрования. Если бы она не была знатоком кодирования, то, пожалуй, посчитала бы этот набор чисел мусором, оставшимся на станции со времен захвата ее легионом «Даль», но Ангел показалось странным, что подобное хранилось в особо засекреченном отсеке документов, том, в который даже ей пришлось проникать не миллисекунду, а добрую минуту.  
Это было что-то, что было дорого Джеку...  
... или он его _боялся_.  
Это заставило Ангел всерьез заинтересоваться.  
Но сперва стоило выяснить об этом странном файле у тех, кому можно было доверять, верно? У тех, кто _знал_, что Ангел — это вовсе не ИИ (не у работников и слуг «Гипериона»), не у тех, кто смутно подозревал, что с ней что-то не так (не у Блэйка), и уж тем более не у хозяина этого файла — не у Джека. Дата последнего изменения кода датировалась парой годов ранее, и Ангел смутно припомнила, что это был год, когда «Гелиос» оказался в руках у женщины из «Даль» с забавной фамилией...  
Стало быть, она знала, у кого спросить.  
Тимоти Лоуренс. Не-Джек. Фальшивка, имитация... Он был единственным, у кого, помимо техников и Джека, был полноправный доступ в ее стальную клетку. Иногда он приходил по просьбе босса и что-то проверял, все верили, что это Джек — но Ангел раскусила его в считанные секунды. А сам он раскололся и сознался еще быстрее после ее заявления.  
Сотрудничать с ним было не просто удобно — приятно.  
Иногда в «Гиперионе» встречались личности, контактировать с которыми было не пыткой. Мало, но все же.  
Взял трубку Тимоти не сразу; выругался на нее за то, что она звонила посреди ночи, после чего внимательно выслушал и просмотрел файлы, присланные ему в их особо секретной переписке. Ангел сама ее зашифровала — никакой Джек не смог бы ее взломать.  
Он молчал добрые несколько минут, и когда Ангел всерьез забеспокоилась, что Джек добрался до их разговора, он, наконец, ответил:  
— Да. Я знаю, что это за код.  
Голос его звучал напряженно — Джек говорил таким очень редко, и Ангел почти удивилась, услышав эти интонации.  
— Послушай, лучше не трогай его... — а теперь виновато, — иначе, мне кажется, Джек что-нибудь почует. Сама знаешь, что ничего хорошего от него ждать в этом случае не стоит. В этот раз я даже отмазать тебя не смогу.  
Ангел тихо рассмеялась и покачала головой. Ах, бедный наивный Тимоти! Хотя он и стал закаленным бойцом на Элписе, он все еще оставался старым добрым собой, который слишком простодушно видел вещи.  
Ей было нечего терять.  
Бункер станет ее могилой.  
Ангел это знала — хотя в этот раз Джек... нет, _отец_ спрятал от нее файлы очень надежно. Протокол «Ключ Хранилища», исследования трупа Зарпедон, влияние шлака на организм... Пока что Джек не приступал, медлил. Но Ангел сильно сомневалась, что человеческое в нем взыграет и он послушает ту свою почти умершую часть, что когда-то давно отвечала за любовь к родной дочери.  
Иногда Ангел скучала по программисту Джону, который на праздники заваривал ей пакеты с лапшой и вставлял в них свечку, потому как денег иногда не хватало.  
Но все это осталось позади. Прошлое — к прошлому.  
Джон умер.  
— Не волнуйся, я найду выход, — искренне пообещала она.  
Тимоти лишь возмущенно фыркнул, но возражать не стал.  
— За мою смелость ты купишь мне самые вкусные соленые крендельки, какие найдешь на Эдене-5, — закончила она и отключилась, не дав Тимоти возразить.  
А затем Ангел приступила к тому, что люди назвали бы Воскрешением Мертвеца. Подобно доктору Франкенштейну, она возвращала к жизни старый военный ИИ, цифра за цифрой приводя его в порядок. Вместо возмущения за заказ с не слишком-то близкой планеты Тимоти скинул ей лишь одно, слово, которое очень сильно помогло Ангел. И она была благодарна ему за эту помощь.  
_«СТРОИТЕЛЬ»._  
Значит, стоило искать ответа в их коде.  
Несколько дней она собирала по осколкам свое творение, и, постепенно, видела перед собой нечто цельное. Нечто, что так бережно оберегал ее отец, разрушив и заперев в коробке. Он очень любил делать это с вещами, которые были дороги ему, и которые он старался сохранить. Ангел почувствовала легкую толику тоски, а несчастный код показался ей братом по несчастью.  
Но восстановить его было нелегко, скрывать от Джека — тем более.  
Но у Ангел получилось.  
И, в один день, ИИ пробудился из долгой спячки.  
Еще недописанный до конца, не восстановленный целиком, он походил на только родившегося детеныша зебры, слабо стоявшего на ногах — то выключался, работал с перебоями, но все же сумел ответить на призыв Ангел.

_[запрос?]_

— И тебе привет, — вяло улыбнулась она.  
Ангел не спала несколько дней, больше всего ей хотелось обнять экран и уснуть глубоким сном, но ее «чудовище» пробудилось. А значит, нельзя было оставить его одного, чтобы Джек не узнал о том, чем занималась его глупая дочурка.

_[запрос?]_

Какой нетерпеливый.  
Подумав, Ангел провела пальцем по губам — она не знала, что спросить у этого скромного кусочка кода. Пока что тот не был настроен на полноценное общение, и, может, пока что не был способен ответить на вопросы о собственном прошлом. А именно оно — причина, по которой Джек запер этот ИИ в своем стальном ящике — Ангел и интересовало.  
Еще чуть подумав, она решила начать разговор вежливо.  
— Меня зовут Ангел. А тебя?  
Код на мгновение замолчал, словно обдумывая, после чего с трудом воспроизвел на экране:

_[4N631]_

— Да, это я, — улыбнулась в ответ Ангел.  
Как мило, ее новый знакомый запоминал ее имя.

_[D-SK1PP3R0006/[drknsbrg]DHL]_

«Дракенсбург» — мгновенно расшифровала Ангел.  
Она слышала об этом корабле от Тимоти — он рассказывал ей о том, как они пробрались туда за каким-то ценным грузом. Сумел даже выпросить у Вильгельма запись тех событий, и Ангел едва не упала с кресла тогда со смеху, смотря за бравыми похождениями искателей Хранилища на Элписе.  
Иногда она очень жалела, что не может пойти на охоту с остальными. За сокровищами, за древними чудовищами, куда угодно — но, главное, подальше от Джека, Бункера и корпоративных дел в принципе. Но некоторым вещам было не суждено сбыться, а потому Ангел слушала рассказы Тимоти о его похождениях с остальными и Воображала. Именно так. С большой буквы.  
Фантазия — это важно.  
Пока что она могла себе такое позволить.  
Даже воспроизводила потом окружение мест, что видела, лишь бы на мгновение очутиться в другом месте. Узнал бы об этом Джек — открутил бы ей уши, а с Тимоти поступил бы еще более жестоко, чем то мерзкое клеймо на лицо.  
— Ого, военный ИИ! — задумавшись, присвистнула Ангел. Сложив руки на столе, она положила на них голову. — Но что далевские технологии забыли у моего тупого папаши?  
... вот за это Джек бы ей точно уши открутил.

_[запрос?]_

— Да, это вопрос.

_[Центральное Ядро... Интеллекта Вое/##ннннннОгО кОрабл#ОШИБКА!]_

— Да, это ты уже говорил... Я про твое новое назначение!

_[с.. т... РОИ... ГлэЭэ#//стон]_

В этот момент Ангел нахмурилась.  
Она слышала о Глэдстоне очень немного — лишь ругань со стороны Джека, точнее даже не ругательства, а панические заявления; Тимоти же и вовсе отказывался говорить об этом, называя «тот инцидент» слишком мерзким для рассказа. Но ей было известно, что он был ученым, и работал в том отделе, откуда потом вышли первые роботы.  
Такие, какие были нужны Джеку.  
В том числе и «Строители», о которых написал ей Тимоти.  
Значит, этот ИИ лег в основу всех неказистых коробочек, способных воспроизводить из твердого света металл и оружие? Тогда было понятно, почему Джек прятал его так надежно. Даже сама Ангел смогла раздобыть лишь копию этого файла, а не Тот Самый — если задуматься, то это напоминало парадокс Тесея.  
По сути это был уже другой ИИ. Но целиком, вместе с прошлым, скопированный с изначального. Если Ангел воссоздаст его полностью, будет ли у него та же личность? А то, что личность у него имелась, она не сомневалась.

_[4N631]_

— Прости, я отвлеклась, — устало улыбнулась Ангел и заправила выпавшую прядь волос за ухо.  
Бедняга, выкраденный у «Даль» — этому ИИ пришлось многое пережить, раз Джек не дал остаться следам личности, но и не стер код окончательно. Ему нужна была сила но не разум. И своего он добился. Точно так же он поступит к ней, когда подключит шлак, но Ангел не волновало будущее столь далекое, ей хотелось жить моментом.  
Потому как впереди ее ждал лишь мрак.  
— Значит, тебя вытащили искатели с корабля тогда, верно? Убив Боцмана.

_[запрос подтвержден]_

— «Давай построим армию роботов»...  
Джек навал эту миссию громко и броско. Ангел даже понравилось, впрочем.  
Меланхолично улыбнувшись, она всмотрелась в код и нажала пару клавиш. Можно было попытаться восстановить его прямо сейчас, во время разговора. И попутно разговорить беднягу, пусть не скучает, пока его собирают по кускам.  
Задумавшись, она отметила, что даже отсюда способна подключиться к серверам «Гипериона» на Эдене-5. Конечно, было далековато, но сигнал доставал, благо ключи шифрования у нее имелись, спасибо собственным умениям и Тимоти.  
— Как ты думаешь, сможешь с моей помощью подключиться к своему оригиналу?  
Сначала ей ничего не ответили, и Ангел нахмурилась — не испугался ли ее маленький друг, но, затем, наконец появилось ответное сообщение:

_[запрос подтвержден]_

— Отлично!

_[запрос: координаты]_  
[поиск...]  
[цель найдена]  
[разрешить доступ? да/нет]

— Умница!  
Куда бы не шло это маленькое приключение, Ангел определенно это нравилось.  
Это был такой замечательный способ нагадить Джеку, что она даже не знала, с чего начать, когда восстановит ИИ полностью. Отдать его «Даль»? Или отправить искателям Хранилища? Те наверняка обрадовались бы такой подмоге, все же, они отчасти и правда жили как варвары, когда как «Гиперион» занят позицию нынешнего лидера в технологиях.  
Но, внезапно, ее новый друг замолчал.  
И когда он перестал отвечать даже после получаса абсолютной тишины, Ангел забеспокоилась — что же такого он там увидел, что задумался так сильно? Ей не хотелось, чтобы воссозданный ею ИИ уничтожил сам себя, обесценив потраченные ею несколько дней и ночей на его восстановление. Это было бы глупо. Справедливо — потому что это было связано с Джеком — но очень глупо.  
Но, внезапно, он ответил.  
Ангел вздрогнула.

_[4N631]_

— Да?..  
Напрягшись, Ангел замерла — она не знала, что сейчас выкинет ее новый знакомый. Что уж там, она просто дала доступ, но не смотрела, не анализировала то, что находилось там, в Колыбели. Может, воспоминания в старом ржавом корпусе были ярче, может, боль тоже. Кто-то говорил, что роботы не ощущали ее, но Ангел знала, что это было ложью.  
Все роботы ее ощущали. Кроме Железяк.  
Не физическую, но... Была ведь разная боль. А значит, ее маленький новый друг тоже ощутил ее, настоящую — от предательства Джека, от того, что тот буквально распотрошил его, впихнув затихающее сознание внутрь своей Коробки Пандоры.

_[4N631]_  
_[запрос: имя администратора?]_

— Ах! — Ангел широко распахнула глаза. — Ты хочешь представиться заново?

_[запрос подтвержден]_

— Хорошо!..  
Вздохнув полной грудью, Ангел улыбнулась в экран. Она знала, что ее новый знакомый смотрел на нее сквозь призму тысячи камер в этой стальной клетке на окраине мира, а потому стоило произвести хорошее впечатление на своего нового собеседника. Друга...  
Того, кто послужил ей помощью и оружием в свержении от... Джека.  
Нет, не отца.  
Джон, папа, умер в тот день, когда Ангел с помощью своих сил превратила мать в первичный бульон.  
Она попыталась сделать наиболее счастливое выражение лица, после чего в шутку протянула руку к экрану:  
— Меня зовут Ангел, а тебя?

_[фелисити]_

— Какие красивое имя.  
Ангел улыбнулась, но как-то грустно.  
Их имена несли в себе светлые значения, но, в итоге, они становились лишь рабами погрязшего в своих видениях человека, что когда-то давно узрел будущее и стремился к нему всей душой.  
Несчастный, несчастный... глупый...  
Ангел надеялась, что искатели лишат его жизни быстро. Пусть хоть так обретет покой...

_[фелисити... значит... счастье]_

... и найдет свое счастье в смерти.


End file.
